


Always Act

by orphan_account



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Love is a Croc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A cake shop caused Baby-Doll to smile by a window.





	Always Act

I never created Batman TAS.

A cake shop caused Baby-Doll to smile by a window. Her eyes were on a small chocolate cake. Her stomach began to growl. Baby-Doll always liked sweets. Almost always. She certainly didn't like eating sweets after the new Love That Baby character shoved her face into a birthday cake years ago. Cousin Spunky. 

Naughty Cousin Spunky! Stealing her spotlight! Humiliating her!

Scowling, Baby-Doll remembered departing from Love That Baby and failing to succeed. Everyone hated that baby. 

The dark sky was glanced at. Baby-Doll viewed the window another time. She thought she was able to enjoy the thought of eating sweets again. Her shoulders began to slump. A frown materialized on her face. Baby-Doll turned and abandoned the window. She wandered the streets.

Baby-Doll stumbled before her eyes widened. She fell forward. She winced the minute her body contacted the ground. After sitting up, Baby-Doll viewed a cut on her knee. Tears appeared in her eyes. Baby-Doll began to sob in a downpour.

People ran by as they searched for shelter. Quick glances at Baby-Doll. They remembered her from Love That Baby. People thought Baby-Doll's tears were false. A sad expression that wasn't true. It was a mere act to them before they abandoned her in the rain. 

THE END


End file.
